Run and Hide
by BrokenScarlet
Summary: A pair of nuetral twins, sparked just right at the end of the Golden Age, hides in Earth as one of the civilians as they try to avoid both Autobots and Decepticons, but one day fate exposes their cover. Will they run away from the war like they had run and hide in Cybertron or finally choose a side to fight and end the war? And what are they hiding? Contains OCs


**Disclaimer: Transformers does not belongs to me!**

* * *

"They're not supposed to be here."

The silence finally broke between the two sisters as they gazed at vacant city. Grips on their locked hands tightening, they listened at the lingering ghost of screams and shrieks of the unfortunate civilian. Chills crawl down their backs when the screams became too real, too real that the disaster scene almost replayed in their optics.

"P-Primus, are you sure this is the right place?"

A sigh escaped the black with red and purple streak haired girl. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a small choke of sound came out before she quickly closed it back. Eyebrows furrowing, she replayed her sister's question in her head when her processor had a different idea from the bond. The mixture of confusion and sorrow, the old feelings that she had thought disappeared, leaked through their twin bonds and it was making her doubt her answer.

Maybe her sister was right, maybe this is the wrong place. It didn't fit the description what their human friends told them golden optic look over at the fallen structure, blocking the streets, roads and anywhere that had space. _But then there was a war here, of course it would look different after that._

The tales, the details of the city that was told to them was something far more bright than where they are. Streets full of busy people, chatters and friendly talks filling the silence with laughters and smiles, tall skyscrapers, beautiful structures, passing cars- Oh the countless times they had lost in their own minds and thoughts when they talked.

But this wasn't the place where someone would lost in their mind for. This place was empty, no sound, no laughters, just haunting screams and grounds stained with dried blood.

She breathed in sharply when her optic caught a big sign.

_Welcome to Mission City_

"_No, I was right, there's no denying the reality. There's no point of lying."_

"Yes, this is the right place." She finally murmured. Reality sucks, but she somehow managed to live with it even it was too painful too.

_Reality…_

_What reality? _

"We should start packing."

"Packing?!"

"Even with Megatron dead, the other Decepticons are alive and most likely be ruled by his second in command, Starscream… well if he's alive that is."

"But we just moved in only two year ago and I-"

"Two year had been enough, we need to start moving around in order to stay hidden."

Metallic orange hair flew as the other girl turned her head sharply. "Then why can't we choose a side already?" She questioned loudly.

That question hit the black haired girl like someone threw a brick at her. It was unexpected, her sister rarely complained about their strict rules. But… she somehow understands why her sister suddenly questioning them.

"You should know the answer," she answered harshly. She winced when she felt a small hurt from her sister's bond, but she had to remind her, even if she had to be cold. "What they did, what they didn't do. No one is innocent, no one is guilty."

"But doesn't stop this fragging war! We've running away for thousands of vorns and I'm sick of it Scarlet! Sick of it!" her sister fumed.

Pain quickly replaced the lingering feelings and poured out into Scarlet, leaving her speechless and regrets for being so harsh to her sister.

"I don't want to run around pretending that everyone out there doesn't exist! I don't want to ignore that our race is dying and scatter all around the endless space! I don't want you to fragging decide everything with who is innocent or not! Why, tell me the real reason why you denying that we need to finally join a faction and end this pit-spawned war!"

Breathe in… Breathe out, "Do you really want to know? After all these vorns, do you really want to be reminded?"

"If that's the reason why we hiding away instead of doing anything, then yes!"

_Sigh. _She let go of her sister's hand and stare right into her faceplate.

"Echo, they send our creator away."

"…"

"What? Not enough? Do you want more? Fine, they first made us orphans, they killed our nanny, slaughtered almost all of the surviving femmes and sparklings, eroded away all the cities, killed our planet- do you want me to continue?"

Silence filled them both as Echo stared at her sister with wide eyes in realization. She finally notice a guilt and pained look on her sister's face that was struggling to show no emotions. Small tears stayed next to her golden eyes, refusing to fall down to leave a small trail on her face.

Echo's anger immediately faded away. Her sister never cry not even a single tear… Primus, what had she had done, she made her remember.

"Scarlet, I'm-"

"No, it's alright," She breathed out sharply. "It's reasonable to blame me. Sometimes I even blame myself for this, dragging you around with me just to run…" Scarlet let out a harsh chuckle.

Oh no, she's blaming herself again. She need to change that quick!

"It's not entirely your fault. We're the one who created the rules together and… I'm the one who's dragging you around all over the places in this planet."

Scarlet's optics widened at that and she placed her hand against her forehead. "Please don't remind me." She groaned as memory file of the thousand different places that her sister dragged her to opened automatically. She let out a cursed when it wouldn't stop, she's going to have a big ache in the processor when the file end.

Echo smiled, mission make-her-sister-forget-what-they're-talking-about- while-torturing-her-at-the-same-time was complete. Primus, she needs a shorter name.

"See, I told you~"

"S-shut up Echoblast."

"Love you sis!"

Glomp.

"Wha-why are you hugging?"

"Because I love you!"

An eyebrow raised, "Really, what do you really want?"

"Well, not moving around and hide like little sparklings. I promise! I won't cause trouble this time! Also, we need to keep an optic on Sam!"

"The Witwicky boy? Why?"

"Because, Simmons messed everything up." Echo pouted. "He didn't even followed our plan."

"… Fine we can stay, but only if you stay away from Sam and his… new friends and help me scan this entire city before they come back to clean everything up tomorrow."

"Yes ma'm!"

"Not this again"

* * *

**xD Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fan fiction, I'm sorry if there's mistakes, English is not my first language, but I blame myself for not paying a lot of attention during English class in the past. :P**

**Edit: I rewrote the first chapter because i didn't liked it. I reread it and noticed how many mistakes there are and gosh, there's alot o_o" I hope you guys like the new version :) I'm currently rewriting the second chapter and coming up a better ending for the third one. And I might make another fanfiction, I have this other idea and I can't keep stop thinking about it. ;A;**

**Thanks for reading, bye! :D**


End file.
